


You and I

by avengered063



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengered063/pseuds/avengered063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...parallel to each other : unable to cross, but impossible to separate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys :))))
> 
> Well , here is a new one-shot , really a small one , buuuut I think is very intense !'
> 
> And, like usual, sorry for the errors, buuut infortunaly English is not my first language :///
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it *--*

_I know we ran to each other in the chaotic rhythm that always dictates the impossibilities, Rogers._

_I know by heart the bitter taste from your mouth when I think of all the points and half-points that separate us but we insist on ignoring._

_The line that we pretend does not exist becomes a wall thereby we crossed the door and bumped with reality._

_I know you and I are a mistake, the minimum standard deviation everyone likes pretend it does not exist._

_We do not exist, Rogers, unless distorted in hopes that always insist on weigh on my chest every time we cross the threshold._

_You move beside me and I pretend to sleep. Never say anything then, as if the words were not appropriateness with me around, and I hide myself in too cowardly that be learned over time._

_The circles we draw around us will be shaking and I know that at some point we will choke on the uncertainty of acts that do not correspond to anything but empty intentions._

_We are opposites, you and I, so different that we tried luck forced and pushing the extreme limits in the same direction without ever actually want to get closer._

_The sound of knocking the door is the only farewell I have yours and the only sure that you will come back._

_And I know, as you know, we will always be parallel to each other - unable to cross, but impossible to separate._


End file.
